Nasty Little Bugger
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Every set of folklore contained the occasional evil creature. This is what England realized while visiting Finland with America. USxUK


**Nasty Little Bugger**

"So it's a traditional sauna then?" England queried from Finland, who smiled brightly before answering.

"Oh yes, Su-san built the entire building last summer and I told him that I wanted a traditional sauna", Finland spoke with a fond tone of voice, the emotion clearly aimed at the other Nordic nation. "He spoils me so much."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing, considering that it got you what you wanted", England prompted, not wanting Finland to go on a guilt trip when the evening was supposed to be a pleasant one. England had managed to get time off to recharge and Finland and Sweden had been kind enough to accommodate him during his weekend off. The two Nordics could be trusted to be discreet and not let anyone (coughFrancecough) know that England was visiting them.

"Yup, always take advantage when someone dotes on you", America agreed and England grimaced. England's vacations never seemed to work out and this time everything had been ruined by America showing up at Finland's summer cottage as well. Apparently neither Finland nor Sweden had thought that England would object, since they had both been through a stressful time and could get along for the sake of having a nice break.

"That's not what I meant, you oaf", England growled at the youngest nation, resisting the urge to hit the idiot. They were all crowded around the kitchen table, drinking various hot brewages that Finland had prepared according to all of their preferences.

The reason they were even on the topic of Finland's traditional Finnish sauna was because Sweden had left the house a few minutes previously to light the fire into the sauna heater. England had been curious if it really needed lighting or it was one of the new electric models.

"Please don't argue", Finland piped in gently, lifting his hands slightly to calm the two Anglophones before a fight could break out. "What will the gnome think?"

"What gnome?" England's curiosity was instantly piqued.

"The gnome of the sauna", Finland started to explain, a smile coming to his face at the restored peace. "In Finnish, his name is _'sauna tonttu'_. He likes the old traditional saunas and people used to leave their sauna on for an hour before going there themselves so that the gnome could enjoy it in peace."

"I'm getting out of here", America grumbled as he stood up and England completely ignored the other as the young nation wandered out of the kitchen, leaving his empty coffee mug behind.

"What kind of a creature is this _tonttu_ of yours?" England questioned, more interested in the mythical creature than his former protégé's latest bout of sulking.

"He's a grey, old man with a long beard", Finland explained excitedly. "But he's really tiny; you couldn't even mistake him for human."

"You said he likes to go to the sauna alone", England started, wanting to know more. "What happens if you go there while he's in?"

"No one knows", Finland answers with a shrug. "It's just not done." The shorter nation then leaned a bit closer. "But I've heard this one story, in which the _tonttu_ tears off the person's skin as revenge." There was something malicious about Finland's expression then, and England wondered if the nation's years under Russia's rule had damaged his psyche.

"What does he do with the skin?" England dared to ask.

"Probably uses it like humans do animals' skin", Finland answered. "I mean, the sauna _tonttu_ lives according to the old ways, so he makes all of his clothes and shoes and such. He's going to need raw materials."

The very thought made England shiver. Apparently all sets of ancient folklore contained the occasional evil creature. And yet, despite how disturbed England had been by the story, he could not help but be curious now. It was because of that that when Sweden had come back into the house, England went outside and made his way to the small wooden hut beside the cottage, the outside sauna Finland was so proud of. The Brit opened the door slowly and silently and swiftly made his way inside.

1.

England had vanished. Now, America was not worried about that, he had merely noticed it. Or that was what he told himself. When Sweden had come in and joined Finland in the kitchen, America had expected England to come seek him out. After all, surely the older nation would prefer even America's company over being alone or with the unofficial married couple. Still, America found himself peeking into the kitchen and when he saw no sight of the person he was looking for he spoke out: "Have you guys seen England?"

Both Nordic countries turned to America at the same time, Sweden staring at him blankly while Finland lifted his eyebrows as he spoke slowly: "No. I haven't seen him in the last ten minutes or so."

America frowned at the words, not liking the answer he had received. The expression soon vanished, however, when it was replaced by one of curiosity at the sound of knocking from the door.

Actually, the sound was not as much knocking as _banging_, like someone was desperately trying to get through the door. The funny part about it, America mused as he started to make his way to the door, was that the door was not even locked. There were not many people around this far in the countryside, and Finland pressed that there was no need to lock the door when they were all around the cottage.

As soon as America pressed the door handle down, the door was yanked open and America's surprised blue eyes met a pair of panicked green ones. It was several moments later that America realized that he had been looking at England, when the shorter nation had already thrown himself against his chest and furrowed into his shirt.

"Uh, England?" America queried hesitantly, very surprised by the sudden change in England's reactions to him. The door slid gently shut on its own accord and yet England had not spoke a word. America laid a hand on the Brit's shoulder. "Hey, England."

"I've never seen anything so terrible in my life!" England exclaimed into America's shirt, bunching the fabric up in his fists. "I swear there's no way something so small should have a face like that!"

"W-what are you talking about?" America queried, wondering if the shorter nation had been attacked by some forest creature.

"I think he went to see the gnome of the sauna", a voice answered, but not England's. America turned his face to Finland, who was looking at England worriedly before lifting his wide, dark violet eyes to America's face, "I just told him about it a moment ago. I don't think it liked being walked in on."

"Is that what happened, England?" America asked from the nation pressed against him. The Brit nodded his head before beginning to speak: "It looked like a tiny old man at first, but then it saw me and it snarled. It suddenly had really sharp teeth and nails; I really thought it was going to take my skin."

America felt himself shiver. God, that was just so _creepy_. He then got a whack to the side of his head. Moaning from the sudden pain America looked down at England, who had finally lifted his face and was glaring at the American ferociously.

"You are not allowed to get scared!" England snapped angrily, to which America objected with: "But that story is so creepy!"

"I don't care!" England argued heatedly. "And you're not supposed to care either! You're always saying how you're a hero, so be one!" At that the shorter nation lowered his face again, but America could still see the blush the other was trying to hide from the deep red color the Brit's ears had gained. And it was from that that America realized that this was the closest he would ever hear England getting to saying 'be my hero'. It was with that thought that the American lifted his arms to wrap them around England's body and basked in the feeling of being needed.

When Finland and Sweden left the house to go to the sauna, America was stuck behind with the duty of keeping England's fraying nerves under control. The two Nordic nations were not bothered by the thought of a malicious gnome, oddly enough, and were more than happy to go outside into the evening. America wondered if the sauna was really so great that one would risk their skin for it, but figured that he would find that out later, either alone or when England was feeling less traumatized.

There was one good side to sitting on a couch next to a frightened and paranoid England; whenever the older nation heard the wooden house let out one of its many characteristic noises, he would let out a scared whimper and curl up even closer against America's body. That in turn gave America the perfect excuse to hold the normally composed man a little tighter for a few moments.

_**The End**_

Ending Notes: I could never see any magical being wanting to harm England, truth be told. Because of that the hostile gnome was such a shock for him, since it was the first time a small creature like that had snarled at him. England is kin to all kinds of elves.


End file.
